Beelzemon (Fusion)
Baalmon is a Demon Man Digimon known as the of the Bagura Army. He is a Reaper, and one of the Bagura Army's nobility. As an enlightened Digimon that excels in all knowledge, it is called the "Sublime Lord". It is said that in exchange for the reader's soul, it will grant one page of information from the "Red Book of Appin", which records all of its knowledge. Although Baalmon will answer any kind of question, it always inflicts an ordeal for the answer. If that ordeal is not surmounted, then it will not give the requested answer, and will snatch away your soul. Its mantle is covered in amulets from all times and places, and it is said that on those amulets are written solutions for every problem, so that with that wealth of information it is able to completely defend against any attack. It holds the in its hands.[http://digimon.net/cat-digimon-dictionary/06-ha/baalmon/index.html Digimon Dictionary: Baalmon] Appearance He is a mysterious figure in a white cloak covered in paper seals. His overall appearance combines elements from Wizardmon and the Digimon Tamers version of Beelzemon. Description Prior to joining the Bagura Army, Baalmon was a disciple of Angemon as part of a sect in the Sand Zone that worshiped the Sandoria Goddess. However, Ebemon put Angemon and the other disciples under mind control, forcing Baalmon to slay his mentor. To find out the truth of the tragedy, he joined the Bagura Army as a mercenary. When Baalmon shows up at a meeting of the Three Head Officers, they chastise him, with Blastmon going so far as to directly attack him. Later, as Tactimon prepares to head out to the Magma Zone to execute the captured Dorulumon, Baalmon appears and warns Tactimon to watch his back, as Baalmon has no loyalty to him. After Lilithmon leaves to assist IceDevimon in conquering the Lake Zone, Baalmon appears in the Bagura Army headquarters to inquire after her whereabouts. Tactimon refuses to answer, but Blastmon unthinkingly gives away her location. Baalmon travels to the Lake Zone and flatters Lilithmon into letting him help fight against Xros Heart , but he also takes the time to covertly investigate Lilithmon's powers of illusion. Later, Xros Heart obtains the Sand Zone's Code Crown and exits the ruins to find Blue Flare and Twilight fighting against Blastmon. As they prepare to assist, Baalmon appears and opens fire, separating Taiki from his Xros Loader. Strangely, when he sees a statue of a Digimon goddess he lets Taiki retrieve the device, allowing him to DigiXros his team into Shoutmon X4, but the battle between Blastmon and the other armies soon creates a fissue that drops Baalmon and Taiki into subterranean ruins. Baalmon leads Taiki through the ruins, explaining his past, but when they exit the ruins they find the Xros Heart Digimon under the control of Lilithmon, via Ebemon. Realizing that Ebemon was responsible for his sect's destruction, Baalmon frees Xros Heart from Ebemon's control and attacks Lilithmon, but is fatally wounded by her attack. Pharaohmon informs Taiki that the Sand Zone's Code Crown can be used to summon the Pyramid of Revival, where Baalmon can be revived, and Taiki immediately does so. Baalmon eventually awakes, still healing, but sees that Xros Heart is under attack by Lilithmon's forces, and will lose. He tells Taiki to give up on him and save his friends, but when Taiki refuses, Baalmon interrupts the ritual himself, forcing Taiki to abandon him and go help his friends. As he lies dying, Baalmon realizes that being a warrior isn't about obtaining more power, but using the power you have to protect your friends, and that that is the Warrior's Light. He puts on the goddess's mask, and just as HiMugendramon was about to finish off Shoutmon X4K, Baalmon jumps in the way and takes the attack himself. At this very moment, the goddess finally accepts him as her warrior, and he reincarnates as Beelzemon. Attacks * : Releases a mighty, lightning-fast smite from the Dǎshénbiān, which is especially effective against Holy-species Digimon. * Guiltish: Transforms its amulets into various things to attack, such as bullets. * Leak Information Other Forms DigiXros Forms Notes and References Category:Antagonists Category:Characters in Digimon Xros Wars Category:Undubbed Category:Protagonists